


Perfect Mate

by emmaspirate



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/emmaspirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Leonard is the last two in the group of friends that isn't married. And the two of them figure out, that the person they are met to be with, is right in front of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 9-26-12 on fanfiction.net

Leonard Hofstadter flopped down on the couch, undoing his bowtie. It really had been a long day. Penny's wedding was as gorgeous as she always imagined, and Cliff was a good guy.

"And then there were two." Sheldon said, entering the apartment, causing Leonard to give him a small smile.

It was hard to believe that he and Sheldon was the only ones not married. Howard and Bernadette had been married now for nearly five years. Followed by Amy getting married to her prince tree years ago. Raj surprised everyone marrying a nice deaf Indian girl last year. And tonight Penny married her former 'Cheesecake Factory' manager.

"Do you ever think the two of us will ever find out perfect mate?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, Sheldon. I hope so."

"Do you think that maybe we already have?" Sheldon asked quietly, causing Leonard to stare at him.

"So, who exactly are you suggesting my idea mate is?"

"Me." Sheldon said, shyly.

"Excuse me?" Leonard said, jumping off of the couch.

"Well, think about it, Leonard. We do everything together as any other couple, except for the intimate things."

"You're nuts!" Leonard shouted, attempting to make his way to his room, only to be stopped by Sheldon.

"One kiss. That's all I ask. And you if you don't feel anything, I'll never bring it up again." Sheldon said, pulling Leonard closer to him.

"Fine! One kiss! And then we act like none of this happened!" Leonard said, taking notice how blue Sheldon's eyes was.

Leonard was surprised to feel his breathing hitch when he saw Sheldon lean closer to him, pushing their lips together.

The two of them stood there in the middle of their living room, stiff as a board, neither moving until Sheldon went to pull away. Only to be shocked to feel Leonard move with him, finally applying pressure into the kiss.

A few seconds later, Sheldon felt Leonard's tongue brush across his lips, opening them slightly to have Leonard shove his tongue into his mouth.

Finally after a few minutes of fighting for dominance through the kiss, both men pulled away needing air.

"Whoa! That was so not something I was expecting!" Leonard wheezed out, his eyes running down Sheldon's body, and staring at his very obvious state of arousal.

"So, does that mean you would like to go further?" Sheldon asked his voice a bit deeper than normal.

"Yes."

"Good." Sheldon said, slamming into Leonard for another kiss, causing Leonard to let out a moan when he bucked his hips.

"Sheldon. Bedroom." Leonard said, between kissing and the two stumbled down the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, pulling away a bit.

"I have thought about this for months." Sheldon said, walking into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Really?" Leonard asked, as he started unbuttoning his shirt, before slipping it off.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want." Sheldon said his eyes focused on the floor.

"Stand up Sheldon." Leonard told him, causing Sheldon to give him a strange look before obeying.

Leonard never broke eye contact as he unbuckled and slipped Sheldon's pants down.

"Sheldon, shoes." Leonard said, as the taller man toed his shoes off.

"Leonard didn't touch any part of Sheldon's body as he slipped his pants down; the same went for his shirt. By the time Leonard got to Sheldon's underwear, he let a soft whimper out, like pleading with him to touch him.

"Patients is a virtue, Sheldon." Leonard said, causing Sheldon to glare at him. He was hard and ready for attention and Leonard loved torturing him.

"Leonard, please." Sheldon begged out.

"Fine, if you insist." Leonard said, slowly taking Sheldon in his hand, pumping his slowly.

Sheldon's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he sighed contentedly finally happy to have the feel of Leonard's hands on him.

"Feel good." Sheldon murmured before Leonard attached there lips again. Leonard placed soft kisses down Sheldon's jaw making way to his neck, finding the pulse.

After sucking on his pulse for a few minutes, Leonard dropped to his knees, Sheldon's full erection eye level. Using the hand that he was pumping with, he pulled Sheldon's erection closer to him giving the head of it a good lick.

"Good grief." Sheldon said, as the new sensation his body causing his knees to buckle.

"You have to stay standing, Sheldon. Or I will stop." Leonard ordered. Who knew how much he loved having all the control for once?

Leonard took Sheldon further in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could. He loved hearing the sounds Sheldon was making, casing him to be pushed further into Leonard's mouth.

"L…Len." was all Sheldon got out before spraying his load down Leonard's throat. A few minutes later Leonard realised him, causing Sheldon's knees to go out having him collapse on the bed.

"That…that was amazing." Sheldon panted out.

"Glad I could oblige." Leonard said, leaning in and kissing Sheldon on the nose.

"You do know what's next, don't you?" Sheldon asked, shifting to face him.

"You mean sex?"

"I'm up for it if you are." Sheldon said, kissing Leonard behind his ear.

"Wait right here." Leonard said, leaving the room. If they really were going to do this, there were a few things needed.

When Leonard entered the bedroom a few minutes later, Sheldon looked up to see that he had stripped off the rest of his tux.

Leonard walked over and placed the bottle of lubricant on Sheldon's night side table before opening the condom in his hand and slipped it on. Grabbing the bottle, pumping some of his hand before applying it on.

Sheldon pulled himself up to the head of the bed, his head resting on the pillows and legs spread. Leonard looked in Sheldon's eyes to see a mixture of lust and fear in them.

Crawling over Sheldon, Leonard placed a small kiss on Sheldon's lips, trying to get him to relax.

"You ready for this?" Leonard asked, moving into place.

Sheldon shook his head and Leonard slowly pushed forward casing both men to hiss out.

"Leonard stilled so to have Sheldon adjust to him, only to have Sheldon's legs wrap around him casing him to slide in completely.

"Might as well do it all in one go." Sheldon winced out, his hands gripping the sheets with white knuckles. A few tears ran down Sheldon's cheeks, causing Leonard to lean forward and kiss them away.

What felt like hours of not moving was a just a few short minutes, but it didn't take Sheldon to long before bucking his hips into Leonard's.

Leonard took that as a clue and started thrusting.

"Faster." Sheldon growled out turning Leonard on even more, if that was even possible.

"Is it okay?" Leonard asked, never taking his eyes off of Sheldon's face.

"Dear lord! It's wonderful!" Sheldon squeaked out. Leonard shifted a bit, causing Sheldon's head to slam into the pillow hard and ramble out a few curse words.

Taking his left hand, Leonard made it to Sheldon's member stroking it to match his thrusts.

Leonard could feel that he wasn't going to last too much longer and quicken his pace.

He heard Sheldon moan out his name, before he orgasmed all over Leonard's hand. Leonard followed shortly behind him, white stars flashing behind his closed eyes.

He buried his head into the crook of Sheldon's neck as they both tried to breathe.

"That was so amazing." Leonard said, kissing Sheldon gently while slowly pulling out of him.

"Way better than I could imagine." Sheldon said pulling out his supplies of baby wipes out, cleaning himself.

"So, what does this mean?" Leonard asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I would like to do this again."

"Now? I'm exhausted." Sheldon said, lying back down.

"No, not now. But maybe in the near future." Leonard said, causing Sheldon to smile.

"Me too."

Leonard lay in the bed, pulling Sheldon into his arms. The two of them drifted off to sleep. There was more to talk about later, but that was going to have to wait for now.


End file.
